Motorcycles are provided with various types of seats for the comfort of motorcycle operators and passengers. Motorcycle seats can be coupled to the motorcycle in a variety of ways, including hinging the seat to the motorcycle frame, or bolting the motorcycle seat to the frame. Other motorcycle seats may be provided with hidden storage compartments, and may be coupled to the motorcycle using a keyed lock.